


Chicken Parmesan

by yellow_canary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: Nyssa cooking dinner for Sara for a prompt for bronzecanary on tumblr.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Chicken Parmesan

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be 100 words, but oh well. Enjoy!

Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon, lived a life of luxury. As a child, she never had to fix her own clothing, clean her own room, or make her own meals. Despite this as an adult, Nyssa learned to tidy her own space and mend her uniform. However, cooking was a skill that never came easily to her. It was a task of direction, time management, and knowledge of food. Nyssa did her best to learn and Sara was her favorite person to cook for. 

They had just arrived in a remote village in Alaska for the observation of a rather evil scientist, who was encroaching on preserved land. Given the remote location and lack of restaurants, the plan was to bring in food and hunt, then cook for themselves. Sara had been cooking most of the meals, as she was the one with the best cooking abilities, but Nyssa had always believed in taking turns for household duties. So when Sara left to patrol the perimeter and check on their target Nyssa took the opportunity to cook for her Beloved.

Admittedly, Nyssa should have picked an easier dish, but the choice of parmesan chicken was one of Sara's favorites. It was something she always mentioned from her childhood. This was what Nyssa wanted to give to her Beloved. She was almost finished, having just been waiting for the chicken to finish cooking, when Sara’s knock of their morse code on the door signaled her arrival.

“Hey,” Sara said, coming into the cabin.

Nyssa listened to her stomp the snow off of her boots at the door and the sound of her trudging off her coat. “Hello, I did not expect you back so soon.”

She rushed to cover the pan with a top knowing that Sara's second stop inside the house would be to stroll in to the kitchen and greet Nyssa. Of course, Sara did that just that, hopping into the kitchen with light footsteps. Nyssa looked over to see Sara with a light and happy smile, yet her cheeks and nose still red from the cold. Nyssa couldn't help but sigh and smile back at her, noting how cute her Beloved was. 

“Hello,” Sara said in a low voice, wrapping her arms around Nyssa’s waist and kissing her. 

Nyssa let herself linger on Sara’s lips a little bit longer than usual, if only because Sara was using them to warm herself up and wrapped her arms tighter around Sara's waist. Holding Sara like this and kissing her like this, was a luxury they only had in private. 

“What are you doing?” Sara asked, when they finally broke apart, if only to breathe. Sara looked around the kitchen to see the pans on the stove and the various foods and spices Nyssa had out.

“Why don't you go send in the daily of the report to Nanda Parbat, and then come back and find out?” Nyssa said untangling herself from Sara, despite Sara's whine of disapproval as she clung to Nyssa.

Sara pouted in a way that was adorable and usually was her ticket to Nyssa letting Sara have her way, but not this time. Nyssa turned away from her, knowing it was the only way she would be able to resist. She started to prepare the salad, and further ignore Sara’s grumpy sounds. The salad was an American style salad that she was not used to making and Nyssa wanted to ensure that it was made correctly.

“Fine,” Sara said, finally relenting with one last whine. 

Nyssa was glad to be facing away from her, as she smiled at Sara’s childish ways. When they were together, Sara was rebellious and playful in a way that Nyssa had always wanted to be, but no one in Nanda Parbat was anything other than firm and obedient. She waited to turn around until she heard Sara’s light footsteps as she hopped upstairs, knowing that Sara would tease her and wait in the doorway for a peek at dinner.

Nyssa was not surprised when Sara came back down and less than twenty minutes later, having quickly finished her report. She had finished the salad, the chicken was cooked, and Nyssa was ready to present it. When she pushed open the door that separated the kitchen from the rest of the cabin, she wasn’t surprised to see Sara waiting on the stairs.

“You made us dinner,” Sara said, with a light and intrigued smile as Nyssa held out her hand, a motion for Sara to come over.

“Yes,” Nyssa said, squeezing Sara's hand as her fingers slipped into her own. She pulled the chair out for her and guided Sara to sit.

Sara sat down graciously taking her place at the table with the etiquette that Nyssa had instilled upon her. For the reason that if one is to be the Beloved of the Heir to the Demon, one has to learn proper high society manners as Sara calls them. Nyssa liked to refer to them as proper ways of polite behavior. 

Nonetheless, Sara folded her napkin into her lap and waited for her to serve them. Nyssa walked over and pulled the top off of the pan revealing the dish to Sara. Her eyes widened and Sara looked up at Nyssa in astonishment at the familiar meal presented to her. 

“It is.”

“Chicken parmesan,” Sara finished for her. Her eyes were questioning as she looking up at Nyssa. 

“It is the League's way to leave one's home behind, but that does not necessarily mean that you cannot still enjoy the comforts of your culture.” Nyssa came over and took Sara's hand, holding it close to her heart. “I know you miss your home, my Beloved. It is the same way that I missed Nanda Parbat when we are away on missions. I thought that preparing this dish for you would ease the pain of homesickness and bring you happiness.”

Nyssa looked down and blushed, but Sara stood up and lifted her chin. Sara’s eyes sparkled as she smiled and kissed her. Letting her lips convey her gratitude, Sara held Nyssa’s face in with both of her hands and peppering Nyssa’s cheeks with kisses.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the best girlfriend in the whole wide world,” Sara said, with a brilliant smile that Nyssa adored.

“I do not believe you have ever given me such high praise,” Nyssa said and Sara laughed. 

The beautiful sound echoing around the cabin and Nyssa’s giggles joined her. Sara’s laughter was what Nyssa had fallen in love with her for and it was what she lived to hear. Nyssa kissed her again, because she could and because she loved Sara and Sara's lips enthusiastically welcomed hers. 

They pulled apart a few seconds later and Sara sat back down. Nyssa quickly served her, knowing that Sara would steal the food if she did not. She watched as Sara eagerly took a bite and she moaned at the taste as the sauce hit her tongue.

“This is so good!” Sara exclaimed, as she quickly took another bite.

“I'm glad you liked it,” Nyssa said, sitting down and serving herself.

“Thank you,” Sara said in a soft voice that Nyssa almost didn't catch as she was moving around the other various dishes.

“You're very welcome,” Nyssa said, meeting her soft smile with one of her own. 

Sara motioned for her to come closer and Nyssa moved her chair and plate over to sit next to her. Sara put an arm around her and Nyssa put one around her waist, a luxury affection they didn't always have, but one that they each treasured most.

“How is the chicken?” Nyssa asked, looking over at her as Sara as she continued to chew.

Sara gave her a tight-lipped smile and nodded eagerly, too eagerly. Nyssa took a bite of her chicken breast and found it dry and under seasoned. Frowning, Nyssa looked over the rest of the chicken she had prepared only to find the rest equally dry.

“Hey,” Sara said, seeing her frown and leaning in to give her a quick kiss. “It's the thought that counts and for your first time cooking a full meal on your own, I'd say you did pretty well. At least you didn't burn the kitchen down.”

Nyssa remembered the last time she had attempted to cook on her own and had almost burned down their tent trying to grill some salmon. 

“I'll have you know that I have been taking cooking lessons with Sarab since then,” Nyssa said, earning another laugh from Sara that only ended when she took another bite of her food. 


End file.
